


The View

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The view from the top of Chyanne mountain is nothing compaired to the company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View

“Where are we going exactly?” Ronon asked from a pace behind her.

“As high as we can get,” Elizabeth replied before slipping on a loose rock. Ronon caught her, his hands on her hips and his front against her back to steady her footing. She turned for a moment, pressing herself closer against him and smiled. “I came up here two years ago, the night before we left for Atlantis. Beautiful view, lights out on the horizon and the only sounds are birds and crickets... and the occasional truck heading in or out of the compound.”

“When you promised to show me around, I didn’t think this was what you meant.”

Elizabeth turned, pausing half way up a slope to give him a teasing smile. He was only joking, they both knew tomorrow they would leave the SGC and wander around the state. But tonight they were stuck in the boundaries of the complex, so Elizabeth was making the best of that time. The other reason she’d brought him here was because she’d found it romantic the last time and had wished then that someone could have joined her, wrapped their arms around her to protect her from the chilly night air.

They had only been seeing each other for the last few months and the only people who knew were John, who had given Ronon the “if you hurt her” speech she never expected to hear and Teyla, who had convinced Elizabeth to have a “girl’s night” which involved lots of alcohol and chocolate. She was under no illusion that Ronon was the romantic kind, he didn’t bring her flowers or presents and she couldn’t bring herself to mind, especially the after the one night he’d put effort into showing her he was serious about them and he’d, with John’s help, set up a romantic dinner on an open balcony.

If she’d had the chance, or even the ability, she would have put together a picnic for tonight, bottle of wine or Champagne, some snacks and such and brought that with them. But all she’d managed to snag at the last minute was a standard issue military blanket. She tightened her arms around it and turned back to walk along the path to her new favourite spot.

“If you don’t like my plans for the evening,” she said teasingly, “you could always turn back and sit in your grey coloured boring SGC room.”

“Will I get to see you naked tonight?”

“Not if you go back,” she said with a slight lilt to her voice. “There’s a chance if you stick around and stop complaining though.”

“I wasn’t complaining,” he said stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her. It made it harder to walk for a few minutes, but as they were nearly at the top, she didn’t care.

“Here,” she said a moment later, pausing in a patch of scraggly grass and dandelions. She raised her arms and indicated the view out over the valley. “Colorado Springs at night.”

Ronon took a few steps closer to the edge of the cliff and looked out, Elizabeth watched him for a moment before spreading the blanket out over the grass and settling on it to look out over the sight.

“That’s a lot of lights,” he said. “Almost as many as Atlantis at night.”

“Maybe we can use the jumper to get to the Daedalus when we leave, I can get John to show you what the whole country looks like lit up like that.”

He turned with a quirked brow and looked down at her. She was stretched out on the blanket on her back, propped up by her elbows and her feet crossed in his direction. She’d sat this way in bed once, watching him pace shortly after getting back from Sateda. They’d been teasing for a moment before he’d pushed away and started walking, not all his frustration gone and she’d lay there, her pants undone and shoes by the door. He’d unexpectedly turned at some point, took hold of her pants by the ankle and yanked them off.

She watched his eyes in the dim light, picking out the point his thoughts turned naughty as he studied her posture though the clothes she wore. She always felt like a beast being stalked by a predator when he eyed her, not that she was complaining about that, not when it sent a tingling feeling straight to her core. Ronon took a step forward and knelt down, his knees either side of her feet and hands resting on her ankles. She quirked a brow before he slipped his hands down to her boots.

“No need to be coy,” she said with a grin. “I know very well what you want before you can even think it.”

“You do?” Elizabeth nodded. “And I suppose you know what I’m gonna do next,” he teased pulling her boot off.

“I never presume,” she said, only managing to get the last word out before he grasped her ankle and tugged her down the blanket, her legs parted on either side of him.

He pressed forward, his hands tucked under her shoulders and body as closer to hers as possible. She sucked in a deep breath before bringing her hands up to wrap around his neck. He leaned in as if to kiss her and then veered off to the side and let his lips brush against her neck. She moaned softly to show she appreciated the unpredictable move. He shifted up slightly; pressing more of him against her he ran his tongue over the shell of her ear before flicking at the tender spot behind it. Her fingers curled in at the nape of his neck, nails dragging over the skin and she could feel the Goosebumps rise under her touch.

She had to take it back, all those times she thought Ronon would never be loving or romantic, right now he was proving her wrong. He was even being uncharacteristically gentle and it was driving her crazy in more ways than one. Feeling the need to reciprocate, Elizabeth drew one leg up just enough to hook it over the calf of his leg before sliding it slowly up to his knee.

“This’ll be my first time,” he said with a chuckle against her ear. “Making love to you on Earth.”

She felt her heart tighten at the thought; she could of course point out that this would be her first time making love to him here too. Or even that it was her first time with a man from another planet and any number of endless first time excuses ranging from the location to the rock digging into her lower back. But she kept silent, she didn’t want to kill the mood, not when she’d never seen him like this. Usually what they had was average, nothing special, just two people having sex and on occasion, he was rough and predictably controlling, but never tender.

His lips pressed against her neck before he moved again, pulling down her body, kissing against her throat and down to the v of her top before he popped the first button open. He kissed the exposed skin, sending a shiver through her body as he continued downwards to the next button. He popped that too, and repeated the movement until he ran out of fastenings and had to stop at the waist band of her pants.

She expected him to reach around the side to the hook and zipper, but he surprised her by placing small kisses around her navel before tracking back up slightly to one side of his previous trail. He placed a pressured kiss against the top of her stomach, just below her bra and then moved, with no contact, to one side. His tongue drew a line across the base of her breasts, her stomach felt hyper sensitive as he hummed along the way and she shuddered as he drew off the side of her body. Again he skipped over her breasts and moved up to her neck, now on the opposite side to his previous ministrations.

“You taste good,” he said and she couldn’t hold back the chuckle for the thought that he wasn’t even tasting her sweetest point. She knew only too well what he thought of that flavouring.

His hands shifted as he started kissing down her neck to her throat, his target clear as he eased them under her body towards the bra strap. Elizabeth used the movement to her advantage and shifted the small rock to the side so it wasn’t pressing in uncomfortably and arched her back in the process. Ronon kissed at her breast bone as he flicked his fingers at the catch on her underwear and managed first time to undo it completely.

“Have you been practising?”

“What would you think of me if I said yes?”

“I’d ask who your other woman was,” she said laughing. “Or what you’ve been doing fondling my bra’s when I’m not in them.”

“Imagining you were in them,” he said drawing back to remove the garment. “Imagining,” he continued, leaning back in to place a kiss on her left breast, just below her nipple, “that they were filled with soft, delicious pale skin. Tinted only at the top were,” he paused to lick the areola around her nipple, “it peeked into a beautiful, erect nipple.”

Without warning he engulfed the bud, sucking liberally at it, drawing it in between his teeth and flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin. Elizabeth gasped at the sensation and tightened her leg in against his knee. She wanted more, she knew he was hard, she could feel the pressure of his erection against her stomach and she knew he was ignoring it. She turned her hands, still resting on his neck and began pulling at his shirt, gathering it up in her fingers until he had no choice but to pull out of it to continue his feast on her nipples. When he returned, he’d switched sides, lingering for only a beat over her right nipple before engulfing it and repeating his patterned torture.

“Ronon,” she breathed, not sure she could take anymore of his teasing.

She wanted to switch places with him, she knew the move by heart, knew she could pull it off without a problem while he was distracted with her body. She could push just enough to draw her leg higher, tip him to the side and be straddling him in seconds. She could start her own torture in minutes, strip him naked and see just how long he could last with her lips around his cock. Instead, she rocked up against him, creating as much friction against his hardened length as she could in her current position. He groaned against her nipple and pulled away to give her a warning glare. She just smiled sweetly at him and waited to see if she’d be punished for her vigour.

He pulled away from her breast, forcing her to unhook her leg from his knee as he drifted back down her body, kissing randomly over her stomach and he moved. His fingers traced a line down either side making her squirm in a mix of tenderness and ticklish sensation. When he reached her pants, he wasted no time in heading for the hook and zipper and divesting her of her outer clothing.

She’d been coy earlier, having planned this moment with him, she’d picked out the sexiest pair of panties she owned and a simple black bra. She knew him well enough to know he’d go for her top half first before moving to her lower and therefore the panties would be very unexpected. The French knickers would be a complete shock to his system, the sexiest item she owned on Atlantis was a lace thong, but these thrill edges, almost shorts like panties were lined with a thin red ribbon that hung down about an inch on either side.

His eyes settled on them and he froze for a moment, the area lights just enough for him to make out the fine details of flowers in the lace across the top and when he did move, he couldn’t resist running his fingers from the middle out, tracing the line of the ribbons. He drew the slightly crumbled ends down her thigh before shifting back and laying flat on his stomach on the dry dirt. For a moment, she felt as though she should have added stockings and a suspender belt to the display, but his lips on her thigh distracted her from the though just long enough to put her mind back on the right track.

Fingers traced the panties on the inside of her thighs as she rose back up onto her elbows. Rough pads scraping gently down towards her buttocks until he slipped a finger in the side of her underwear to draw just up the side of her labia. She let her head drop back and her eyes closed as he pulled back out and placed a kiss on the opposite thigh.

As though he was unwrapping the best of presents, Ronon reached up to the top of her panties and drew them slowly down her hips to her knees. It took him a moment to adjust slightly to pull them off completely and she drew her head back up to watch them vanish into his pocket. He moved to his knees, towering over her and leaned down for a kiss before starting at the fastenings of his pants.

Finally both naked, Ronon lifted one of her feet and kissed at the ankle bone before starting his slow trail up her legs to his goal. Anticipation boiled in her stomach as he neared his target and she couldn’t stop herself from writhing. He’d let her foot hook over his shoulder as he moved and she knew she would be open wide for him when he finally stopped teasing her. One kiss, two kisses, three kisses closer until he unexpectedly skipped the last two inches of flesh and went straight for the bulls eye.

She was pretty sure the men in the complex heard the cry of pleasure she let out as Ronon’s tongue drifted through her slit and dragged rough over her clit. She tilted her hips up to prolong the feeling, desperate for more and the release that was quickly building under his fingers – roaming across her stomach as they were. He brought her right up to the edge before moving away and kissing at her thigh, or even placing a few pressured kisses on her stomach. Then he would be back between her legs to bring her back up.

“Ronon,” she breathed, more in warning than anything else, as he pulled back again and sucked on a patch of skin just a little too far down her thigh for her liking. He hummed in response and glanced up her, as if to say _‘are you complaining?’_

She dropped back, flat on her back on the blanket again and reached for him, pulling him with as much force as she could to bring him up her body for a passionate kiss. Again the idea to pin him down floated through her mind, she was gonna go crazy if he didn’t take her now.

As if reading her mind, Ronon shifted his hips against her and broke the kiss with a groan and gasp for air. She moved one hand from his neck, running it down the side, over his broad shoulders and down his chest – feeling the muscles ripple as she moved. She passed his stomach, fingers drawing down the line of hair that led from his navel until she could take hold of his erection. Strong and firm in her hands, Elizabeth couldn’t resist stoking him from base to tip a few times before she positioned him at her entrance.

He pushed in slowly, pausing with just the head inside her and adjusted his position, hands holding him up over her before he rocked into her, still just keeping the head inside. After several small thrusts, Ronon sank all the way in slowly, only to pull back out and repeat the process. Several small, two long, drawn out thrusts this time, several small thrusts followed by three long, dangerously slow and deep thrusts. Starting to get the idea of his pattern, Elizabeth tightened in anticipation of the next deep thrust and Ronon faulted in his rhythm and growled low in his chest.

He looked up at her, catching her eye and she tried hard to convey that she just wanted to feel him for however long this lasted. She squeezed him with her muscles again and he dropped down to his elbows, pressing himself against her as the sensation flooded them both.

“Beautiful,” he whispered against her neck. She smiled and pressed a kiss against his ear before drawing a leg up and hooking it over his hip as best she could.

Ronon moved, one hand tucking under her shoulder, the other going down to grip the thigh of the leg now raised against his side. Then he thrust. Hard, long deep thrusts that forced the breath blissfully from her body every time. He didn’t stop as she started moaning, a long string of sound issuing unformed from her mouth, instead he sped up. His movements becoming stronger, his rhythm faltering now and again, hand tightening over her thigh and his breath against her neck. She could feel the build of her orgasm, rising quickly as she used her levered leg to push up against him, forcing him to rub just right over her clit.

“Oh God,” she managed before her head drew back, her nails curled into his back and her release shuddered through her body. Ronon continued, drawing out her orgasm for as long as he could manage before he grunted, pushed in deep and came.

His fingers relaxing on her thigh was the first movement he made for several minutes, this she felt his beard scruff against her shoulder blade before he licked the spot and pulled back enough to drop down on the blanket next to her. Elizabeth rolled to face him, her hand coming to rest on his chest feeling his heart beat wildly. He took a deep breath in and held it for a second before let it puff out quickly. Elizabeth could only smile at him.

“You’re gonna show me more mountain tops while we’re here, right?”

She laughed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Good,” he said. “Because the view from here is wonderful.”


End file.
